It Felt Like A Kiss
by LongSnakeMoan
Summary: "He turned to her and winked. She could have swooned, he had that black and white movie heartthrob effect on her." What would have happened if Jane hadn't dumped Nathan at the end of 'Life In The Past Lane' This is an exploration of one potential outcome. As a warning this fic contains some minor bad language and references to and depictions of violence.


"Get over yourself. You're taking all this way too seriously."

"No! You're not taking it seriously enough."

"Nathan, it's a fad. It's just for fun, not something to go to war over."

"You're wrong. Retro will never die. It's not just about bowling shirts and cocktail shakers and dice shaped cuff links. It's about pride and standards that set us apart from today's mindless, insipid mainstream. The trendies have come and gone. The true believers are left. Are you with us or against us?"

She looked at him and it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him that if he really liked her then it wouldn't matter if she was wearing fishnets or sweatpants. But somehow the words didn't come out and she just looked at him, at the fervour in his eyes and the dull pink flush on his cheeks and the though of rebellion faded as quickly as it had appeared. Jane glanced down at her dress and her shoes and felt like she was thirteen again, plastering make up on her face in a bad imitation of Monique, so that she could get in The Zon without being asked for I.D. That was before she knew The Zon would let anyone in, but she still remembered walking in and a group of older teenagers finding her attempts at 'grown up' make up hilarious. It was the time she had a tiny crush on Nick too and to this day she remembered the burning humiliation as he took her to one side and kindly whispered that she had something running down her face as some beautiful, amazingly dressed blonde girl had wound her arms round him and made patronising remarks about it 'taking time to find your look.' That had stung deep and here she was, doing it all over again being a silly little girl playing dress up and this time instead of Nick, it was Nathan she was humiliating. Jane suddenly felt his warm hands grip her upper arms tightly before sliding one arm around her waist, pulling her close to him while the other was pushed into her hair.

"Do you want me to leave?" Nathan whispered as he wound strands of her hair round his fingers. "If you decide this ain't for you then I'll go. But if I go I can't see you again Jane, I'm an all or nothing kinda guy. So if you choose to end it then that's it, no staying friends, no keeping in touch. It's done, over. Forever."

"No, don't go. Please. I didn't realise they were shoes from a different era to the dress, I just thought the looked nice. I didn't know it was a big deal." Her words came out in a quick jumbled panic as she realised that if he left then it would just be her, alone, watching the Daria and Tom Love Express steam through Janedale, leaving a trail of sarcastic comments about another failure of hers.

"I didn't think it was important. I should have asked first. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm sorry I went off at you. It's just I take pride in my look and you're easily the best looking dame in this whole town and I wanna show you off to the world. But sweetheart, I have standards and I expect my dame to have 'em too, I don't want people thinking I'm some post khaki ad poser. You understand where I'm coming from, right? You'd hate it if I turned up at an art show and mixed up my Van Goghs and my Da Vincis?"

"I guess. You gotta help me with this stuff though, I'm still new to all this and I don't wanna turn up one day looking like a reject from Grease. So, help me pick out some shoes and we can hit the road."

Nathan grinned and lifted Jane up by her waist and started to swing her round quickly so that when he finally stopped and lowered her down she leaned on him as she waited for the world to stop spinning. He kissed her, a long slow kiss that made her dizzier than she already was. Jane wondered why he was holding her by the wrists tightly, but figured it was because of the last time her hands had gone wandering and messed up his hair. Pomade was a strange thing that seemed to have magic powers if Nathan's reverence of the damn thing was any indication. It was good he was so into it though and he was right. She hated the idiots that went to a gallery, looked at the most famous picture there for about five seconds before taking a picture and then left, so it was only right he should get a little mad about people messing around with vintage suits before they moved onto the next thing. It was starting to hurt though, the pressure he was putting her wrists, and she was about to ask him to let go when he broke the kiss abruptly.

"Do we really have to go to that magic show tonight? I mean it's corny so... high school and dull. And I don't like the idea of sitting with _your_ friends who I know don't like me, well it ain't my idea of a fun time Jane." He brought her in close to him and rested his forehead against hers. There was something in his eyes, a passion maybe, she didn't know. Whatever it was it glued her to him and she didn't have the inclination to look away. She felt him increase the pressure on her wrists slightly and it seemed like a better idea to go out with him. "_My _friends think you're swell though. They keep asking me when I'm gonna bring you out again."

"Okay, we'll skip the freaky and go straight to Tiki."

His hands released her wrists and he brought her left arm up to his mouth and began to place a trail of light kisses along the underside of her wrist. She didn't realise guys still did that anymore and she smiled as his lips seemed to slowly kiss away the dull ache. Nathan smiled at the dreamy, heavy lidded expression of contentment on her face and swept her off her feet before gently sitting her on the bed and pulled the shoes off her feet.

"Okay, let's get my best girl dressed."

* * *

"Where were you last night?" said Daria "You missed the moment when world seemed a brighter place when it looked like Upchuck had suffocated, Ms Li nearly keeled over from an insurance related heart attack and Stacy of all people turning in a masterful acting performance. The whole thing was so bad I actually kind of enjoyed myself."

"You, enjoying yourself? Now that I wish I had seen."

"So why didn't you?"

"Nathan was kinda late picking me up and by the time I was ready it was sorta too late to go." Jane knew she sounded evasive and judging by the look on her face, Daria did too. "We went to the Tiki place straight from my house. I wish you had been there. Ukulele players are weird, one had a head shaped like an upside down heart. Creepy. Nathan sends his apologies by the way."

"I bet he does."

"What?"

"Nothing. So how's he going to make amends?"

"He's gonna take me, you and Tom to this fifties themed place he knows. Like that place in Pulp Fiction when they dance. Maybe you and Tom can get up and cut a rug."

"Oh great." Daria didn't even try to hide the contempt this time "A night out at Jack Rabbit Slims complete with retro dance competition tedium too. Are we playing out the entire storyline as well? Are you going to overdose so Nathan can save you with a shot to the heart while me and Tom watch? I'll be sure to bring a red magic marker."

Jane felt her cheeks flush as she bristled with anger and an urge to defend Nathan. Maybe she hadn't told Daria the entire truth but look at the way she was coming down on him now even after she told her he was sorry. Making fun of his suggestion for a night out, and making fun of her for liking the idea. Just because it didn't fit in with her and Tom's idea of a good night out, which from experience meant watching some old, boring French film and then discussing said bore over a pizza cracking jokes that she didn't get. The two of them stood facing one another outside Barch's room, Daria with her arms crossed tightly, tapping her right foot as lightly as she could in her boot as Jane placed her hand on her hip, the dark red dress that Nathan had picked out for her to wear today clinging uncomfortably close to her. She'd called him this morning to tell him that it pinched in places and it was hard to sit down but he'd just laughed and said 'beauty is pain, gorgeous.' The tension between the two girls was palpable, so noticeable that Jodie, who had started to make her way over, actually turned and walked the other way.

"If you don't wanna go, just say." Jane said, finally trusting herself to speak without causing an argument. "I'll say you two have a movie night or something. We can go on our own, or with Charlize and Asher. It's fine."

"No, we'll go. I mean, I don't think Tom would forgive me if I passed up on the chance for him to rate on a scale of one to ten how much the Elvis impersonator doesn't look like Elvis. Or hear Nathan's opinion on it. I mean, he does like to make his voice heard."

"You know Daria, if that's what you're gonna be like then I don't want you to go. And I thought you might be more supportive of the fact I've found a new boyfriend, even if he is someone you wouldn't steal from me eventually."

_"Hey!"_

"No, _you _hey. I'm fed up of you always being so down about Nathan. I know you don't like him, and to be honest he doesn't really like you either, but you and him are gonna have to get along because I am not acting as a peace keeper every time you and him are in the same room. Can't you at least be civil and not try and make me feel stupid for actually enjoying this? I know it's not French cinema or debate about titans of history but I don't enjoy all that and God knows I've sat through enough movies and discussions with you and Tom and held my tongue so please be a friend and do the same for me for me and Nathan. He's not a bad guy, he's just passionate about the thing he loves. Besides, it hurts for me argue in a dress this tight so let's stop fighting and go back to wondering what the hell those noises are coming from inside Barch's room."

Jane saw Daria bite her lip as she bit back whatever retort she had before she turned towards the disturbing grunts that had started to seep out from gap underneath Barch's door. Whatever was happening in there could only lead to blindness with the potential of suicide to end the flashbacks.

"Fifty says it's her paddling O'Neill."

"You better offer more than that, Morgendorffer. Fifty wouldn't even cover a phone call to a trauma therapist and I'd need it."

* * *

An agreed pattern of behaviour eventually emerged that kept the peace pretty well and let Jane keep her sanity, and it mainly involved Daria and Nathan spending as little time together as possible. Their interaction was mainly limited to a few words as whenever they met at times it did get a little strained so Tom had to jump in with a comment about something or other that defused the situation or invented a reason for why he and Daria had to go, for which Jane felt grateful to him. That was really the only time she spent time with Daria and Tom these days, brief moments some evenings before they all went their separate ways, but she spent her days with Daria so that was okay. In no way were they drifting apart. Mostly her weekends and evenings were taken up with Nathan and the whole host of retro stuff she didn't even know you could still do, like swing dancing and classic cocktail classes and ukulele revues. She only really enjoyed the first two but this weekend they were going to a pop art festival so it was give and take. He'd refused to go to a modern art installation in Baltimore the other weekend but he had a point, why bother going to things you don't enjoy or appreciate? And his friends were cool, especially Charlize who had told her if she ever needed to talk about anything or anyone then give her call. Why Charlize thought Jane needed another friend she had no idea but the thought was sweet. And they were going to go to that fifties themed place, even Daria had agreed to go with something approaching neutrality. They just never had the time. She reapplied her red lipstick and smiled at Nathan leaning back on his bed at such an angle so nothing would crease. He was such a perfectionist. He's started staying with her most nights so he could help choose an outfit in the morning so she didn't have to. It was almost as easy as when all her outfits had been the same, but this time they were slightly more feminine. Well a lot more feminine. Nathan liked '_my _woman to dress like a woman' apparently and she liked the fact he thought of her as his woman. With Tom she'd barely been a girlfriend. Nathan glanced up at her and she saw him smile back at her efforts before a dark look replaced the easy grin.

"Your dress is sloppy."

"Is it?" She looked down and tried to see where she had gone wrong this time. Her seams were straight, her hems were at the correct angle, the round neckline of the dress was complimented by a slim gold chain as opposed to anything thicker and her make up was most definitely fifties. "Where? I can't see."

He sprang from the bed and stalked over to her. As she watched him advance in the reflection of the mirror she closed her eyes and prayed that he wouldn't go mad like he did with her criticisms of her clothes. He always apologised afterwards and she knew it was because he worked a job in an office that he hated until he could work in an antique store but she always ended up with a headache afterwards and she really didn't need to deal with one of those if she was going to a jazz bar. He reached into her hair and began pulling pins out so roughly they scattered all over the floor before he began to grab the curled parts of her hair and tried to smooth them out, yanking her head.

"I said your needed Elizabeth Taylor curls. These are Veronica Lake waves. Are you stupid or did you just not listen, as usual? You know what Jackson said to me the other day? He said you were a 'dilettante'. A _dilettante! _Do you have any idea how that makes me look, huh Jane? Like some post khakis ad poser and my reputation could be ruined because you can't get a simple hairstyle or eyeliner right."

"I tried. I honestly did try."

"Well," he snarled at her as his spit hit her face "you didn't try hard _enough_. Sometimes I think you're only with me because then you don't have to spend time with Daria and Tom. You're using me Jane in your pathetic little games with your so called friends and I don't like it."

"I'm not, Nathan, I'm really not." Jane pushed both her hands up to try and loosen the vice like grip he had on her hair as pain shot through her head and down into her shoulders. "I'm sorry about the curls. I'll let you do it from now on, just let go of my hair."

He dropped his hand and Jane saw strands of black hair between his fingers. It took her a few seconds to realise they were her own. She stared at his hands for a moment before silently pushing past him and started to gather her things from the floor. As she got on her hands and knees to reach under his bed for her bag, he knelt down beside and caught her hand in his.

"No. No Jane, don't leave. Please, I'm sorry. I crossed a line there and I shoulda kept better control over myself. Don't go."

"I'm leaving, Nathan. Don't try and stop me." She pulled her hands out of his and started pushing her stuff into her bag, batting his hand away as he tried to take it out again. "Leave me alone and don't ever call me again. I don't think I wanna be with someone who think it's okay to pull my hair out."

"It's not. I didn't want to hurt you baby, I just saw red. Please don't go," he stuttered as he shifted over to her and put his hands on his cheeks. As she flinched away he started to cry. "Oh God, you can't even stand for me to touch you."

"Are you _surprised_? You pulled my damn hair out and yelled at me for something I didn't even know I was doing wrong. You _hurt_ me, you stupid bastard. On purpose."

"No, not on purpose. I would never hurt you sweetheart, you know that. Don't go, please don't go."

_"Leave me alone!"_

She hauled herself up and stalked across towards the door, dragging her bag along the floor behind her. She couldn't walk quickly enough in the heels though and before she even reached the door he was on her, pulling her closely to him and holding her so that she couldn't move her arms. He leant against her and she could see the bloodshot glassiness of his dark brown eyes as he cried and before she could collect herself she had started to cry too. Nathan's breath hitched and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"I made you cry. I hate myself for making you cry. I went way over the top baby and I hate myself for that too. But if you leave me Jane that's it for me. I might as well shove my head in the oven because if you go I have nothing left. I take all my frustration out on you and I know how hard it is for you to deal with that and then have me yelling at you too. When you ain't with me it's like time has stood still and every moment is just spent waiting to see you again. I wanna see you every night so I can wake up next you in the morning. I wanna help you with all your problems and dress you and show you how retro is done so I know I won't upset you anymore and make you more beautiful than you already are. I want us to be happy and I'll only be happy with you. And I wanna make my best dame happy too."

He had a look of desperation on his face. Desperation and pleading and she felt herself begin to thaw.

"Yeah, well you can't keep treating me like this. I can't stand not knowing what mood you'll be in one day to the next. I can't do it anymore."

"I know, I know. I love you Jane. So much."

"What did you just say?"

"I love you. You musta known I do."

"Nobody's ever said that to me before. Not even family."

"Well I do."

She'd never guessed he felt like this towards her. She'd began to properly fall for him a while ago, more than she ever had with Tom and her heart had broken before when she was going to leave him. He loved her. He _loved _her. You don't walk away from love.

"I love you too, Nathan."

He released her from his grip and she went up on tiptoe and wound her arms around him as he leant down and kissed her. She knew now it was the stress talking, not him. Nathan was kind and caring and protective, it was the pressures of work and keeping up this image that made him so mad. She was going to not add to the stress by working at her image, make him proud of her. Make sure she justified this amazing, perfect man's _love_. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and didn't even comment on her pushing her hands through his hair. As he pushed her dress up and pulled down his pants she didn't realise he hadn't even asked her if she was okay with it.

* * *

Even the grounds of Lawndale High looked good the following Monday morning. They'd spent the night before picking out the perfect outfit for her to wear. Well, he had. He'd rifled through her clothes and shoes looking for the perfect retro outfit that would suggest woman in a committed relationship and not some dress that would 'reflect badly on him and the retro community as a whole by being being a modern knock off.' He'd also woken her up early so he could show her a decade appropriate hairstyle for the mint green summer dress he'd picked out. She was tired, but fatigue was a price worth paying for the smile he'd given her as he'd dropped her off that morning.

"Look on this face and wonder, Morgendorffer. You are looking at an artist in love."

"_Seriously_? You do mean with Nathan, right?"

"No, with DeMartino. Of course with Nathan. He told me on Friday night he loved me and I told him back and for once in my life I am very happy. He's started helping me with my clothes and stuff, you know because looking authentic is important to him and what makes him happy makes me happy... Gee, could you look any _less _happy for me?"

Daria was leant back against her locker and made an attempt to make a congratulatory smile but managed only a grimace.

"I am happy for you Jane, it's just... isn't it a little sudden? I mean, me and Tom have been dating for months and we haven't even gotten near to that point. And Nathan is so..." she paused, as if looking for an answer that wasn't highly insulting. "Um, forceful."

"Yeah well, we have got to that point and the only reason he is so 'forceful' as you put it is because he's busy at work and sometimes he isn't as polite as he is normally. But other than that he's perfect and I love him, so I can deal with that. And, keep this to yourself," Jane cast a glance quickly around the hallway and lowered her voice, "but Friday night we um, you know, did it. Wasn't like I thought it was going to be. I blame Trent and his ill disguised videos for ruining my expectations."

Daria looked stunned and immediately opened her locker to start rummaging around in it, Jane sometimes doubted if Daria even had a concept of the idea of sex, let alone the desire to do it. From the depths of her locker she muttered to Jane.

"Wow, I don't know what too say... wow. You were okay with it right? He didn't rush you or anything."

"Umm, no we both got a little carried away I think, but..." Daria shot straight up and shot a level five death ray glare at Jane. "Relax. He's old fashioned, that doesn't mean he wants me barefoot and pregnant, we're protected. Besides, I've learnt to do exactly the opposite of what Summer does so I'm okay. No babies for Jane."

"I hope so. I didn't like the idea of me and Tom having to babysit your spawn while you're off reliving the Rat Pack years with Nathan. I'm going to mention this while you're in a good mood, and I can't believe I'm suggesting it, but me and Tom would like to go to Jack Rabbit Slims this Saturday."

"You're right, I can't believe you're suggesting it."

"It's just that I never see you anymore outside school and Tom never sees you at all and as much as we like each other's company we also like the company of Jane Onassis. On her own sometimes too. It's not that I don't like Nathan..."

"Even though you don't."

"Well if you're going to pedantic about it," Daria said, fixing Jane with the same look a couple of Nathan's friends had given her. Not worry so much as concern. "It's just that I think that people need to spend some time apart and Nathan is well, kind of posses... I mean demanding and I think you could do with a break from lime aspic and car fins. And I really could do with seeing less of Tom these days, if only to stop him from trying to get me to attend his family's social events. All they do is go to benefit galas for charities I've never heard of, viola lessons for orphans or something. I thought orphans needed essentials like food and clean water but if viola playing gets them through a drought what do I know? How about pizza Wednesday night, I heard the toppings got a new extra layer of grease."

She knew that deep down, beneath the layers of constructed coolness and strength, she was a pushover, especially a pushover for a pizza.

"Why not? It would give Nathan time off to reorder his suits into a new system too," she was somewhere between amused and annoyed when she saw Daria roll her eyes "It's just the fact he likes things to be tidy. I know you think he's a lot to take but go easy on him."

* * *

He picked her up from school like he always did. She didn't complain. It was a guaranteed ride home and she was content to sketch him while he drove, he had such a good profile it would be a waste not to and he liked it too. His apartment was filled with her sketches of him on every surface. She began to draw the outline of his face and he turned to her and winked. She could have swooned, he had that black and white movie heartthrob effect on her.

"So, I spoke to Daria today and she says this weekend her and Tom are still up for going to that fifties themed place you were telling me about, the one with the costumes. She keeps calling it Jack Rabbit Slims though."

"Tarantino is normally such a poser but the set up of the restaurant was eighteen carat. I didn't think that was Daria and Tom's speed though. They didn't think the movie theatre was too swell and I know she hates me. He's not so bad though, seems less close minded than she does."

"He has his moments. There was a time a few months back I wasn't too fond of him myself. But you know he and Daria go well together and me and him were clearly not suited and...did the car just swerve a little?"

"Oil stain. So," he said, an undercurrent of steel in his voice. "Should I expect more of your P.C police ex boyfriends? Maybe I'll take 'em all out for evening and spend my pay cheque on food while I watch 'em seduce you. You think I'm gonna do that now, watch you and him flirt all night? Do you think I'm stupid, Jane? How could you treat me like that?" He leaned over and ripped the paper from her hand and scrunched it up in ball before throwing it at her head. "Don't sulk at me either. This is your fault."

"I wouldn't do that to you. I love you, I can't believe you think there's something going on between us, it was over months ago."

"Sure it was. And I'm gonna fit in Sammy Davies Junior's pants tonight. What did you take me for you cheating, manipulative bitch. What did you think you could do, string us both along at the same time? Why don't you just rig a red light in your room and humiliate me even more?"

"Please Nathan, I swear I'm not wi..."

"_SHUT UP_! I love you but I don't know if I can trust you if you're friends with them so you're gonna have to choose Jane. Me or them. You can't have both but if you choose them then you won't see me ever again and if they find my body in a ditch somewhere then my blood will be on your hands Jane because I can't live without you, even though you treat me like a dog. I would give up everything for you and I don't think you would for me. We're here, we'll talk more inside."

Jane looked in panic and saw they were outside Nathan's apartment. They were supposed to go to her place tonight, if he was going to go ballistic she wanted to know Trent was there at least. She watched as he slammed the driver's door shut and advance around to her side of the car. If she refused to get out maybe he would give up and take her home. Or at least let her get out and walk. She wished she'd kept her mouth shut, or lied. Anything but tell him truth. He leant down and knocked on the window.

"Get out the car."

"No, I wanna go home Nathan. You're angry and I don't think here is the best place for a fight.

"Sweetheart, this ain't a fight and I don't intend on having one but we will if you don't get out the car now. I'm giving you one last chance to get out otherwise I'll drag you out myself."

"No, please just get back in and we can talk and..." her words stuttered out as he opened her door and leaned across and unclipped her seatbelt. "No, please. Please just let's go to mine and we talk and I'm sorry and... let go of my arm. _Let go of my arm_."

Jane immediately brought her left arm up and tried pushing him and punched him hard on the shoulder to get him to let go of her as he roughly dragged her from the car so she had to steady herself on the car door to stop herself from falling. His fingers pressed deeply into her arm and he kicked the door shut so hard a muddy footprint was starkly visible against the pristine pale blue paintwork. Jane continued to try to struggle free and pushed against his chest and tried stamping her feet on him to get him to let go. It was useless though, she might have had a chance against Tom but Nathan had a good few inches on her and he took care of himself, she had no chance. His face was a dark red contrast again the whiteness of his dress shirt and he marched Jane around the side of the car and towards the entrance to his apartment. A feeling of dread ran through Jane and she gulped back a sob as she tried to stall him, make him see sense.

"No please, I'm sorry. I swear there's nothing going on. I'll never speak to him again just please let me go. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's all my fault and I'll do anything you want just let me go."

"And now you're humiliating me in the street. I don't think you love me at all. Get inside."

"I do. I do love you. I just want to go home and talk. Just let me go."

* * *

**You've reached the voicemail of the Morgendorffer residence. Please leave your name and number and the person you are calling for and we'll call you back as soon as possible. This is Jake Morgendorffer, promising to call you back.**

_Daria, it's Jane. I'm not feeling too good and I don't think I'm gonna be in school for the rest of the week. Don't call me back, I'm not at home. I'll call you.  
_

* * *

"Hey Janey. These have just arrived for you."

Jane turned from her easel and saw Trent walk into her room. Well, she saw his legs, the rest of him was obscured by the most beautiful flowers she'd ever seen, deep red roses against creamy gardenias. She knew who they were from and he really needn't have bothered. All the same she took them from Trent and noticed his handwriting on a small cream card. _Only you can make this world seem right. With all my love, Nathan x _She smiled and let the fragrance surround her for a second before she saw Trent looking at her quizzically.

"Whoa, he really is old fashioned. If I wanted to impress my girl I'd have wrote her a song."

"And look how well that turned out with Monique. Has she ever forgiven you for _Stun Gun Love_?"

"I think that's the kind of song that you only get the significance of the meaning years later. She still thinks it means I wanted to shoot her in the head. I still don't see why he sent you flowers though. He should have sent you some paint or something, You know, for your work."

"Well, he likes to do things the old way. And I think they're beautiful."

"If you say so." Trent drawled before stopping and looking at her closely. Jane stiffened slightly and smiled brightly so that eventually he would get bored or forget what he was looking at. He shook his head and refocused his gaze on her painting. "You've smudged that guy's face."

He ambled out the room without waiting for a reply and she stood inhaling the scent from the flowers. Nathan been right the night before, he was always right. She knew she wouldn't be too impressed if he was hanging around with his ex girlfriend and she wouldn't like it if his friends were criticising her either. She leant her cheek against the soft velvet of a rose and stroked it against her skin softly. She was taking the week off school, to give her time to deal with Daria. She was just going to explain that she couldn't see Tom anymore because it was too weird hanging around with him and that if Daria couldn't deal with that then that was her problem. Nathan had helped her with the plan, he was the one who had suggested that she stay out of school because he thought Daria would be annoyed at being blown off again and would make it difficult and cause a scene. He was right, she probably would. She did it when she confessed about Tom and that little episode had gone into Lawndale High legend. Nathan had made a good point about how she didn't need friends like that who treated her so badly, and tried to cause trouble between them over their own petty jealousy. Last night had made Jane re-evaluate her life and she'd been forced to prioritise things and the certain love of Nathan had come out tops over the disloyal so called friendships of Daria and Tom, who when she'd been made to look at it properly had ruined her trust with their actions anyway so why should she have people like that in her life? Taking one last deep breath, she gently set the flowers down on her night stand and looked up at herself in the mirror. He'd dressed her again this morning, and done her hair. She felt like Elizabeth Taylor in a dark blue dress that he said matched her eyes. It kind of cut into her waist but she was planning on trying to find some new underwear, maybe a corset or a girdle, to get her used to the tight fit of the dresses. She blew her reflection a little kiss and pushed away some curls that had fallen into her eyes and marvelled at the fact that she could inspire such passion and devotion in him. That a man like Nathan could be moved to such depths of emotion by some stupid kid like her and that last night he'd got down on his knees before her and told her the only reason he acted like he did was because she drove him to it and that he loved her. A warm rush of love swelled in her chest and she tipped her head to the light and looked at herself again. Make up was a wonderful thing, she looked like an old school star, like Marilyn and Ava combined into one person he'd said when he'd kissed her. It made her worthy of him and his ideals, a true believer and not some dilettante poser who'd move onto another fad soon.

And she couldn't even see the bruise.


End file.
